


Dirty Tapes

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ageplay, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Facials, Frenzy is Red, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Rumble is Blue, Rumble is actually Purple, Size Kink, Spanking, Sticky, corner time, dubcon, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the TF Reverse-Bang: http://tf-reversebang.livejournal.com/</p><p>Inspired by this art by the talented Grimcognito: https://38.media.tumblr.com/915e5d21f4d42255a2f288cd32dbd71a/tumblr_nb9f2aXflo1sq640no1_500.jpg</p><p>Decepticon teams are run autocratically, even cruelly, and order is enforced according to the commander’s will instead of by any system of law or rule. However, this does make it easier to meet the needs of certain needy, submissive mechs who rely on their team to give them the discipline they crave. Such as Frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Tapes

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon because no one asks Frenzy’s permission, but it’s an open secret that he loves the rough treatment. Incest as far as Rumble and Frenzy are brothers.

Rumble dragged him onto the berth and pulled him over his knee. Frenzy struggled in his hold. They were of equal strength, but once Rumble had him in such an impossible position, he couldn't get away. Rumble put his leg over both of Frenzy's, pinning him in place with his aft in the air.

"Looks like you need a lesson in who's in charge here."

" _Soundwave's_ in charge, Rumble."

"Sure, he's in charge of us." He smacked him firmly on his aft. "But _I'm_ in charge of _you_."

He started spanking him harder. It hurt, and Frenzy bucked and cried out in his hold, but it was just a hand spanking, like delicate junior subordinates got. Most Cons got punished with a shock-stick. Even Starscream got smacked in the face or hit closed-handed. There was at least a little dignity in that. But Frenzy took his discipline like a new-build acting up in orientation. His face burned with humiliation, and he fought back the cleanser from his optics. Getting a spanking was bad enough, he didn't have to _cry_ from it too.

Rumble continued to scold him while he spanked him. "I tell you to do somethin', you do it, an' you don't ask questions. You know why Soundwave left me here? To put you back in line. 'Cause he knows I won't go too hard on your li'l aft." There was mocking laughter in his voice, and Frenzy thrashed in anger.

"You think I'm too delicate!? I'll show you delicate!"

Rumble laughed out loud now. "What, you sayin' you need a harder spanking?"

"No!"

"Okay." He brought his hand down faster and harder. It was still a pretty good display of restraint from someone who could split the ground barehanded, but it burned all up and down Frenzy's sensor network.

"Rumble, no! Rumble, stop it!" He tried to hide his aft with his hands, but he only got his wrists pinned for his trouble.

"Naughty, naughty, Frenzy. You put your hands in the way, I coulda hurt you." He kept both of Frenzy's hands firmly in his left while he continued to punish him, the loud clanging echoing around the room.

"Rumble, stop..." but there was less conviction in his voice now. It was less of a demand and more of a plea. "Rumble, _please_ don't spank me."

"Aw, but I gotta teach you to be a good little soldier. What'd the boss-bot say if you acted up out in the field?"

"I won't! Ow! I won't, Rumble, I'll be good!" He started to sob, and Rumble smiled to himself. The pain and humiliation was starting to get through to him.

"Yeah? You gonna be a good baby bot for big brother Rumble?"

Frenzy whined at the way he said it, but he nodded.

"Well then, say it."

Frenzy turned his head, looking pleadingly in Rumble's optics, but his brother was unmoved. He rained down another flurry of smacks on Frenzy's hot, sore aft. He made a point never to dent. You wouldn't dent a naughty new-build, after all. But the paint scuffs and the EM sig of the active repair nanites was more than enough to tell anyone that Frenzy had been disciplined.

"How I know you learned your lesson if you can't tell me what you learned?"

“I- I’ll be good! I’ll be a good bot for brother. I’m sorry I was bad, Rumble, I didn’t mean to! Rumble, please don’t spank!”

Rumble stroked his aft, teasing and rubbing it with his fingers, playing over the hot metal. Frenzy whimpered under his hand, but only earned himself another smack.

"Aw, hold still, you big protoform. It's not like you don't like it, anyway."

Frenzy shook his head in protest, but Rumble pushed his legs apart with his hands and picked the latch to his panel, revealing a spike straining to pressurize and a valve dripping lube onto his lap. "No? So this is all coincidence, huh? Thinkin' about something else?" He rubbed over Frenzy's valve entrance, making him crackle with feedback and struggle in his hold. "Lookit you. You ain't tryin' to get away, you're tryin' to get _more_."

_smack_

He rapped his hand sharply on his little brother's dirty valve. "You're makin' such a mess, an' you can't even help it. I could spike you with a shock-stick, and you'd probably beg for more."

A shiver ran up Frenzy's body at the words, but he moaned again, arching his back as though feeling the shock-stick's charge.

"Does someone have a glitch?" Rumble sing-songed. "Does someone got a little crossed wire in his pleasure receptor?" He laughed and closed the panel back up, forcing his brother's straining spike firmly back inside. "You don't need this open anyway. We're here to get you cleaner, not cover you in your own lube.”

Frenzy whimpered, trying to grind on Rumble's lap, but the steel of his panel kept him from finding satisfaction. It was as good as a chastity lock.

Rumble ran his hand up Frenzy's aft to the much smaller panel behind his interface array. "There we are, that's what we want, ain't it, li'l brother?"

Frenzy shook his head. "No, please. I- I don't need it."

Rumble laughed. "That ain't what the boss said. He said I gotta get you in peak running condition. You know what that means?" He spanked him again. "I asked you a question, bit. What does that mean."

Cleanser was starting to pool in Frenzy's optics. No one could humiliate him like Rumble; no one else knew him that well. His fans kicked up higher, struggling to disperse the heat growing in his frame. "It means..." His vocalizer stuck on the words, skipping like a scratched tape.

"What's that, li'l bro?"

"It means you're going to cleanse me!" he spat out.

"Where am I gonna cleanse you?"

"Inside. In... in my access port. You're going to put the cleanser in my access port."

"That's right. I knew you'd get it after a while." Rumble rubbed Frenzy's back, cooing in mock-sympathy. "An' that means you gotta open up."

Frenzy made a high noise of protest when Rumble touched his maintenance access port. It was a little iris just behind his array, hooked up to the system that ran through his whole body. Usually, it was a self-cleaning system, but Soundwave insisted on Frenzy being flushed out manually. He wouldn't even give him the dignity of doing it himself, in private. He had to take it over Rumble or Soundwave’s knee, sometimes in front of the other cassettes.

Frenzy’s entire maintenance system was more sensitive than standard. Most mechs barely felt the inner parts of it, but for him anything touching him on the inside only felt more intense. Soundwave loved to exploit this fact, rinsing him out when he wasn’t even dirty or probing him long and hard with flexible cords until he was such an overstimulated mess he could overload with his panel still closed, all the while holding him down with one big hand.

Rumble took a maintenance kit from subspace. It was a steel box with basic repair materials: a soldering iron, a set of wire cutters, painkillers and nano-boosters for minor injuries. A tube of mineral lubricant, and a very well used cleansing syringe.

Rumble never had to take cleansing fluid up his port. No one did unless they’d been out in radioactive smoke or something too toxic for their systems to handle on their own. But Frenzy had to take it any time he’d been naughty, or his superiors wanted to put him in his place. Well, two of his superiors. It was only Rumble and Soundwave that ever did it. He made a face at the thought of Megatron forcing the tube inside him and holding him over his lap. This was something he shared with his _team_. Megatron wouldn’t know how to do it even if he wanted to. He wouldn’t know how to hold him in place and tease him, how to fill him up and work his sensors until he was a whining, submissive mess, willing to do anything Soundwave commanded.

He squirmed in anxiety, and Rumble rubbed his closed panel to calm him, taking some of the edge off of the biting tension growing between his legs. He prodded at the iris of Frenzy’s port, drawing a moan from him. He couldn’t even get the tip of his finger inside, and he clicked in reproach.

“You’re wound too tight. Lookit that.” He pressed his finger against the tight, unyielding membrane that shielded Frenzy’s internals, and the red mech bucked and moaned in his lap. “Good thing I got lube, or this’d take all night.”

“Rumble, please – ” Frenzy shivered involuntarily when he smelled the cool, clean scent of the lubricant. It was cold when Rumble rubbed it into his port, working the actuators, forcing them until they opened enough for him to penetrate his brother.

“Ha, I knew that’d do it,” Rumble said. As soon as he had one finger in, he added another, trying to force both in and push them deeper. He was never gentle.

Frenzy gripped the edge of the berth, crying out helplessly at the invasion. It didn’t matter how he tensed up at Rumble’s treatment, his brother’s fingers would work him open, make the actuators loose and pliable until he was ready to take the hose.

Rumble pressed in deeper, rubbing his sensitive inner walls with slick fingers. Frenzy felt heat building behind his panel, even though his array hadn’t even been touched. He couldn’t help it; his internal sensors seemed to go right to his interface system. Maybe he _did_ have crossed wires.

He whined as Rumble hitched him up on his lap, moving him so he had better access to his port. With the fingers of his right hand deep inside him, he gave his panel a smack with his left.

“You couldn’t be more charged up if I were fragging you right now. It’s like you were built to take it up the access port.”

Cleanser spilled from Frenzy’s optics, and he shook his head, but Rumble spanked his panel again, pressing down with the fingers inside him. He couldn’t suppress his sounds of pleasure. “Rumble, don’t, please – I’ll be good, I _promise_ , don’t spank – Ah!”

Rumble smirked as Frenzy overloaded in his lap, panel closed and access port open. He pulled out his fingers, and Frenzy felt the firm pressure of the nozzle against his port. It was flexible, but unyielding enough to stay in place once it was in. He was lucky Rumble had prepared him. If he pushed the nozzle straight in at the start, it _hurt_. Even now, he couldn’t choke back a moan as the polymer slipped past his entrance, forcing the iris wider until it settled around the thin neck above the nozzle’s flange.

It was built with a valve that let liquid through into him, but none back out. He was securely plugged until Rumble decided otherwise. He whimpered as the motor whirred on, and his maintenance channels filled with the cool, slippery fluid.

“Aw, don’t be such a baby,” Rumble scolded. “It’s barely even started.”

Frenzy knew from experience that he felt full well before he actually was, but that didn’t make the pressure feel any less urgent. His body was clenching around the invading mass of the cleanser, the programming of his maintenance systems trying to push it out. His sensors were sparking, firing up his array again as the fluid pressed against the back wall of his valve and his spike strained in its housing. The pressure had become almost painful when Rumble detached the hose, leaving only the nozzle inside, sealing Frenzy’s port and acting as a plug.

“Now, you sit in that corner, an’ you think about what a bad little bot you’ve been.”

Frenzy nodded, his faceplates visibly heated. The naughty chair had already been set up in the corner for him. It was cassette-sized, and had a padded seat that he had to straddle, with foam material that pressed up against his panel and thighs while he struggled to hold the cleanser.

He whimpered as Rumble locked his hands behind his back with the mag-cuffs and threw him onto the chair. His sensors were still primed from his humiliating overload, and the chair pressing up against his covered array was almost enough to push him over the edge again. Almost, but not quite.

For the first breem, he held still, but the pressure of the fluid in his maintenance channels made him rock and squirm, seeking relief. Without his hands to brace him, he was rubbing on the seat of the chair like a new-build that hadn’t learned to touch himself yet.

Rumble just laughed behind him. “Somethin’ wrong, li’l bro?”

Frenzy shook his head, then cried out when it earned him a spank to his already sore aft.

“I asked you a question; you answer.”

“No!”

“Good.” The stern hand turned gentle, rubbing him again. “Then you can take another three breems no problem.”

Frenzy sniffled. He knew when Rumble set a time, he meant it, and he couldn’t imagine how he would take more of this teasing.

***

By the time that part of his punishment was done, he was whimpering constantly, rocking his hips desperately searching for relief from the pressure. He went meekly when Rumble led him from the chair, but his legs were shaky underneath him.

“Look at you,” Rumble said. “You can’t even walk to the wash racks on your own.”

“The wash racks? Ah!” Frenzy kicked in the air as Rumble slung him over his shoulder like a sack of geothermal potatoes and carried him out into the hall. “Rumble, no! Please! I’ll be good! Don’t take me there.”

Rumble shook his head, smiling. “Sorry, li’l bro.” He ran a finger along the edge of Frenzy’s panel, where lubricant was leaking from his needy valve. “You’re such a mess that a couple swipes with a polishing cloth just ain’t gonna cut it.”

The wash racks were terribly, horribly public, and the hallway wasn’t any better. Frenzy ducked his head to dodge the hungry optics of the mechs around them, but he couldn’t block out the whistles or Rumble’s answering laugh as he patted his aft and marched him into the racks.

Frenzy panted as Rumble threw him down on the floor by the low-height sprayers. He was so far gone he was rocking his hips against the air trying to catch some friction against his covered array.

Rumble grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up to his knees. “Since we’re gonna hose you down, no harm in gettin’ a little messier.” He opened his panel and palmed his spike, pressing it to Frenzy’s lips. “Suck it.”

Frenzy opened for him, kneeling with his hands still bound behind him. He ran his glossa over Rumble’s length, making it good for him as a show of submission. His taste brought up so many other times they’d done just this, Frenzy pleasing him on his knees while his sensors were wired from cleansing and his aft was sore from being disciplined.

Rumble slid in deeper and spiked his throat mercilessly. He knew that Frenzy would open for him, take everything he was given like a good little soldier and suck it nice to please his superior. Frenzy could almost taste the current pulsing under his plating as he relaxed his intake and felt his brother’s spike slide into him.

Suddenly, Rumble pulled out, and interface fluid spattered over Frenzy’s upturned face.

Rumble looked down at him, contented with overload. He shoved him playfully. “That’s a good look for ya, Frenzy. Now let’s clean it off.” 

He bent down behind him and yanked the plug out of Frenzy’s hole. The cleanser rushed out of him, taking the tension away so suddenly that he fell on his side panting and leaking shamefully on the anti-corrosive tile of the floor.

“Don’t that feel better?” Rumble mocked. Frenzy could only nod and shutter his optics, moaning in relief. His fans sputtered on, and the inside of his channels started to dry, feeling light and clean like there was nothing inside him. Like there was nothing inside his head, either, and his processor was ready to be filled up with orders to obey.

He heard Rumble above him turning on the sprayer, but he was too spent to even move. All he could do was let his superior was him, even when he opened his panel to clean his valve.

***

Rumble carried him over his shoulder into Soundwave’s quarters with a smug look on his face. The mag-cuffs were gone now, because, “You ain’t goin’ nowhere anyway.”

“Mission complete, boss,” Rumble said, dropping Frenzy down at their commander’s pedes.

Soundwave picked him up and examined him – the soft scent of cleanser, the pained little moan he gave when Soundwave touched his aft, his exhausted expression and limp, pliant body. He nodded approval. “OPERATION: SUCCESSFUL.”

Rumble grinned at him as he grabbed a cube from the dispenser. “What can I say? He’s built to take it, and I’m built to dish it out.”

Soundwave hummed, nodding absently. He laid Frenzy on his back in his lap and lifted up his legs with one hand. Frenzy put up only the slightest resistance as he opened his panel and slipped a large finger inside him to feel his valve.

“FRENZY’S CONDITION: OPTIMAL,” he said. Frenzy was dripping wet and accepted his finger easily.

He opened his own panel and guided his spike out of its housing. He picked Frenzy up and spread his legs, not asking or even telling him that he was going to be spiked, just using him like he belonged to him. Frenzy sighed happily at the sense of being owned.

His sighs turned to high moans as his valve stretched around Soundwave’s spike. Soundwave had his hands on his hips, encircling his waist, and was lowering him down increment by increment, slow but utterly unyielding. Soundwave gave a soft, melodious hum at the feeling of his tight little cassette around him. Rumble would take his spike with gusto, but Frenzy seemed truly overwhelmed by it, crying out that Soundwave was so _big_ , and please, be gentle. There was a unique pleasure in something so delicate.

Right now, Frenzy was too faced out for words. He could only moan and buck within the confines of Soundwave’s grip, his tight, sweet little valve clenching around the big spike. Soundwave held him flush against his belly. The little bot was so hot from his ordeal with Rumble, and only getting hotter as Soundwave rocked inside of him.

Frenzy was so limp in his hands that he took mercy on him and gently tugged his spike. It only took a few touches before his cassette was spilling and shuddering in overload, his valve spasming even tighter as he gasped.

Soundwave lifted him up higher, almost all the way off his spike, before pulling him down hard, slamming into him again and again, riding out his climax with punishing strokes. Frenzy screamed, and Soundwave recorded it placidly, filing the sound for later as he finished inside his subordinate. The melodious hum of pleasure almost drowned out his cassette’s choked cries.

He brought a hand absently to Frenzy’s mouth for him to kiss and lick adoringly before taking a cloth from subspace to clean both of them. Frenzy was a puddle in his lap.

“FRENZY: REPORT STATUS.”

Frenzy looked up at him. His vocalizer clicked as it reset, trying to piece together syllables to give a report. Soundwave smiled behind his mask and tucked Frenzy’s limbs up, folding him into cassette mode by hand since he was too weak to transform himself. He opened his chest and tucked the cassette inside, where he slid easily into symbiotic recharge.


End file.
